The skin is the largest organ of the body and as such can lead to multiple types of medical and cosmetic conditions that at times need maintenance and or treatments. These include cleansing of the skin, protecting the skin from environmental elements such as ultraviolet rays to help prevent photo-aging and sunburns, preventing the skin from developing conditions such as inflammatory conditions such as eczema or infections, and enhancing the cosmetic appearance of the skin by increasing or decreasing the amount of hair on certain areas of the skin.
To date there are multiple ways to address the variety of these conditions which include either topical applications such as skin lotions, foams, gels or serums which can cleanse, protect, prevent or repair the skin. There are devices which produce either mechanical energy such as cleansers, shavers, optical energy such as lights or lasers, heat in the form of ultrasound or microwave energy to address the many issues of the skin.
It would be desirable to have a device that could deliver stimulation, energy or treatments, including delivery of fluids, to skin or other surface.